Where is the Yellow Ranger?
by Always-Be-Batman
Summary: My new story! This is power rangers samurai with a little twist. There is no yellow ranger. At least not in the beginning. But can the other rangers deal with the Evil teenage girl helping Master Xandred.
1. Chapter 1

_My new story!_

* * *

Jayden POV

The other rangers finally settled in the Shiba House today. The Blue ranger, Kevin. I think I like him best. He's dedicated to the samurai life and trains almost as much as me.

The pink ranger is after Kevin. Her name is Mia. She should be as strong as the yellow ranger. But she is actually stronger than our green ranger, Mike.

Mike is... okay. He's a gamer, eats too much and hardly trains.

The yellow ranger. She hasn't shown up yet. Ji told me he sent out the arrow to her, but I haven't seen her.

"Jayden, it's time for dinner." Ji said coming outside. "No sign of her?"

"Nope." I said standing up from the bench.

"Well maybe she will come tomorrow. Come inside and eat." Mentor said before leaving.

I sighed and went inside to eat with the other rangers.

Emily POV

"We should send out a new nighlok." I said walking into the room.

"Ooh a ooh, why?" Octoroo said waddling over to me.

"Because they just had a fight with their first nighlok. They're probably underestimating our abilities. Tooya was the weakest. If we send out a stronger one we can catch them off guard." I said sitting down on a barrel.

"Which one do you suggest we send out?" Dayu asked from her corner strumming her guitar thing.

"Someone not to strong. Yet not to weak." I said thinking.

"Scorpionic." Dayu, Octoroo, and I said at the same time.

I smirked as Octoroo called him. A few seconds later he appeared on Xandred's Junk. **(His boat)**

"I need you to go create misery to the human world." Octoroo said to Scorpionic.

"Got it, boss." Scorpionic said walking over to the edge of the boat.

"The rangers will never know what hit em'." He said before jumping off the side.

"Emily. Go make sure he's making misery." Octoroo said.

"Fine." I said jumping off as well into the human world.

Jayden POV

Today we are all working on our symbols. And the yellow ranger still hasn't shown up.

I made mine perfectly and I watched as Kevin and Mia make theirs perfectly, too.

Mike, though, was having trouble.

"Was it this way?" He asked himself as he drew random lines on the paper.

"That's it!" He said backing away.

"The order of the strokes are wrong,'" Ji said walking up beside him, "Mike you must practice more."

"Okay, okay, practice. I get it." Mike said. "How about a lunch break first? You'd be amazed how well I practice after a few slices of pizza."

Ji looked at Mike's hand on his should before looking at Mike. Mike's smile fell and he turned back to the paper.

Then the GAP sensor started beeping.

"Another attack?" Mia asked.

"Apparently." I answered as we ran inside.

"There are two nighlok sensed. Near the apartment complex. Be careful." Ji said before we ran off.

Emily POV

I was behind a wall that was behind Scorpionic.

_He better not mess this up. _I thought as he deystroyed what was left of the apartments.

"Stop it right there." A guy and three others said running in front of Scorpionic.

"Ha! Like you could stop me." Scorpionic said.

"Ready?" The guy in red asked.

"Ready!" The others answered

"Samuraizer! Go Go samurai!" They yelled before writing symbols in the air.

_The Rangers! _I thought.

"Hit them with all you got." I said to Scorpionic as they morphed.

"I don't take orders from a human." He said before the rangers became fully morphed.

"I have a present for you rangers. Moogers!" Scorpionic yelled.

"You guys take care of the moogers. I got the nighlok." The Red ranger said.

"Okay." The others said before attacking the moogers.

"Let's take this fight somewhere else." Red ranger said before running into the remains of the apartments.

"Ha! You think you can beat me?" Scorpionic said before following him.

"What an idiot." I said before following.

Jayden POV

Walking back to the Shiba House I was sore. That nighlok was much stronger then the one yesterday.

"How did it go?" Ji asked once we got inside.

"Jayden kicked his butt." Mike said before walking into the kitchen.

"What about the second nighlok?" Ji asked.

"We couldn't find it." I said sitting down.

Emily POV

I watched as Scorpionic got deystroyed. Twice.

"Ooh a ohh. He failed didn't he?" Octoroo asked as I walked into the boat.

"Yep. He did put up a better fight than Tooya, though." I replied sitting down and playing with my necklace.

"We should have sent out an even stronger nighlok." Dayu said.

"If we would've sent out a stronger nighlok they would have destroyed him, too. If we send out the strongest nighloks first the rangers would destroy them and we have no more useful nighloks." I said.

"They have no yellow ranger. They won't be at their fullest power unless they have a yellow ranger." Dayu said.

"I noticed that. Why is there no yellow ranger?" I asked.

"Uh, we don't know." Octoroo said.

"Would you be quiet out here, I'm trying to sleep." Xandred said walking into the room.

"Sorry Master." I said.

* * *

_There you go! I'll try to update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics=thoughts_

* * *

Jayden POV

After Mike's little confetti party I decided to train. I changed into my training clothes and went outside.

_That nighlok almost got me today. _I thought as I swung my kendo stick. _I need to be stronger._

Emily POV

"You really think we need to send out another one? Scorpionic was just destroyed, can't we wait a day or two?" I said to Dayu.

"I think Rofer will be able to handle those rangers. His arm will smash them." Dayu said.

"What about Doubletone?" Octoroo asked.

"He's pathetic. I think tomorrow we send out DreadHead. They can't touch him with their swords." I said.

"We all started arguing about who we should send out.

"Quiet!" Master Xandred yelled. "We will send out Rofer. Once he is destroyed we send out Doubletone. Then Dreadhead." Master Xandred said before drinking more of his medicine.

"I will go call Rofer." Octorro said before leaving the room.

"Emily." Master Xandred ordered. "Go to the human world, take notes on how you can create misery. You will need it in future attacks."

"Yes Master." I said before leaving for the human world.

I appeared at a food court or something. I looked to the right and a family was staring at me with wide eyes. I smirked and went to go sit down at an empty table next to three guys that looked a little older than me.

While I was waiting for Rofer, I over heard one of the guys next to me.

"I joined this great team. But their all so talented, it's intimidating."

"Come on, don't sweat it bro. You always read the games moves then send a smack down to your opponent."

"Can't sense an attack like Kevin."

"who's Kevin?"

"I won't go back until I master this technique. I won't let my team down."

"I've never seen you this serious before."

"It'll take some time getting used to. But protecting the entire world from evil? It's a big deal."

_protecting the world from evil? Who is this guy? _I thought.

"Protecting the world from evil? What video game is that?"

I then looked over and saw Rofer. About time.

"Better late then never." I muttered.

"Hold onto your seats. It's about to get wild." Rofer said holding up a woman sitting in a chair.

He punched a guy in the face and grabbed another guy.

"What is that?" I heard from the table next to me.

"Nighlok." I saw one of the guys standing up and running toward it.

His friends followed him.

"You're running the wrong way. Get back." Rofer said before blasting the guy's friends.

_He must be a ranger. _I thought.

Then I saw him morph.

"Green ranger." I whispered.

They fought and Rofer knocked him down. I was the only one there except for the green ranger's friends.

The ranger kept on getting punched by Rofer.

"So he's not useless after all." I said.

Rofer was about to destroy the ranger when the Red one came.

"That's enough." The red ranger said.

Rofer got him and the red ranger fell in front of the two friends.

Then the blue and pink ranger appeared and helped all three up.

The ink ranger looked up at me just sitting there.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous, you could get hurt." She yelled at me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Are you okay?" The blue asked red.

"Yeah. Let's take this creep." Red said.

"Uh, oh. Looks like I'm drying out. I better punch out for now." Rofer said before going back to the Netherworld.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said before running off.

Jayden POV

We got back to the house and Mia started taking care of Mike.

"Did you find the second nighlok?" Ji asked.

"No. Only one again." I replied before sitting down.

"Um, I think I found the second." Mia said looking at Ji.

"I didn't see anything, what did it look like?" Kevin asked.

"Well I'm not completely sure it was a nighlok. It was a girl. A year or two younger than us? She was just sitting in a chair watching us fight. I told her to leave but she stayed. But when the nighlok left she was gone." Mia said.

"SO she looked human?" I asked.

"Yeah." Mia replied.

"Was it that blonde girl?" MIke asked.

"Yes." Mia said.

"I saw her sit down a few minutes before the nighlok attacked. She was just sitting there." Mike said.

"What did you do Mike?" I asked.

"Nothing," MIke replied. "I just kept talking with my friends."

"Speaking of that, I'm glad you were there. You prevented the nighlok from hurting lots of people." Ji said.

"We came as soon as we heard." I said.

"I thought I could take him alone." Mike said.

"That was brave of you,Mike," Kevin said. "But imagine what could've happened."

" I know." MIke said.

"Mike, being a samurai is the ultimate sacrifice, since we're fighting evil you must stay away from your family and friends in order to keep them safe." I said.

"I understand that now. But I at least have to go check on them." MIke said before leaving the room.

Mike POV

I was standing across the street from the arcade watching my friends play when the blonde girl came up to me.

"Your the green ranger, aren't you?" She asked me.

"You're a nighlok." I said harshly, "Why should I answer you?"

"A nighlok? You mean those ugly monsters?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Do you really think I'm one of those? I mean look at me. I'm not tha ugly am I?" She said looking at the ground.

"No, hey I'm sorry. It's just that you wouldn't run away like everyone else and you disappeared when the nighlok left." I said.

"It's okay. Are they your friends over there?" She said looking through the window.

"Yeah. Listen, you can't tell anyone that I'm the green ranger okay?" I said to her.

"I understand." She said. "I gotta go, bye." She said before running away.

I sighed and took a walk down to the harbor.

_Being a samurai is the ultimate sacrifice. _Jayden's words came back to me.

"There's got to be a way to stop this thing." I said to myself.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating sooner._


	3. Chapter 3

Mike POV

I trained all night to be prepared to fight Rofer and I finally got the call from Ji that he's back. I ran until I saw Jayden, Mia, and Kevin morphed. Then Rofer called me broccoli boy.

"You looking for me?" I asked as I flipped over Jayden.

"You guys better look out. I'm taking this nighlok on alone." I said.

"You can't." Kevin said.

"Watch me." I said before morphing.

"Attack moogers!" Rofer yelled.

"Mike what are you doing!?" Kevin yelled.

"Let's help him." Jayden said.

While everyone else was fighting the moogers I went on to the nighlok.

"You're about to develop a bad case of fist-o-phobia." The nighlok said before he punched me into the air.

"Bring it on long arms." I said when I got up.

"You asking for an arm stretch!" Rofer said before he punched his arms into the ground.

_Anticipate his next move. _I though as I kneeled to the ground.

_"_Now!" I yelled as I started running." Your arms aren't fast enough to get me are they?"

I almost ran into a car. Jumped off a building. And I ran to the nighlok.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Maybe. But I won't miss you this time." Rofer said as he tried to hit me.

Then Jayden ran in front of the fist.

"I got it." He told me.

"SO he stopped on arm but I still have another." Refoer said before he hit Jayden with his other fist.

"Jayden, are you okay? Don't worry I'll take him out." I said before I jumped behind Rofer and he punched himself.

"Kind of tricky, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Once I reel my arms back in you're gonna be toast." He said trying to bring his arms back.

Trying.

"My arms! They're tangled up!" Refer exclaimed.

"Time to give you a taste of my spin sword." I said.

"Spin sword! Forest Vortex!" I yelled.

"Ah!" I yelled as I sliced through him.

"Who's the broccoli colored bum now?" I asked.

"You were great!" Mia said as she and Kevin ran next to me.

"I guess you did okay." Kevin said.

"Lighten up Kev." Mia said.

"Guys, look. There she is again." I said pointing to the blonde girl that was on top of a building.

"Guys. We don't have time for her. He's coming back as mega monster." Jayden said

"Let me try to take down this knuckle head myself." I said.

"Bear folding zord! Mega mode power!" I yelled.

I then ended up in my bear zord.

"Let's do this!" I yelled

"Your bear's not worth my spit!" Rofer said before spitting something at me.

"You will never, ever hurt my friends again!" I yelled, "Time for mauling mode!"

"Time for me to kick back." oOfer said before kicking my zord.

Jayden, Mia, Kevin and the ape zord caught me.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"Rangers, we need to combine. Now!" Jayden yelled.

After he did the symbol thing we started to come together.

Emily POV

"I knew he wasn't gonna defeat the rangers." I said as I sat down on top of the building.

Rofer just got destroyed be the stupid samurai rangers.

They tied up his arms then cut them off. The sliced him up like a fruit.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from behind me.

I turned around to see the rangers.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"Um, hello." I said standing up.

"Your the unknown nighlok aren't you." The red ranger said.

'Wow! You're the smartest ranger I've ever met!" I exclaimed as I walked toward him.

"You told me you were a person. Not a nighlok." Green bean said.

"I work with nighloks. Do you expect me not to lie." I said.

"So are you not gonna fight us?" Red ranger asked.

"I will. But not yet. Only on Master's orders." I replied.

"So do you have a weird name like all the other nighloks?" Green ranger asked.

"No. My name is Emily. Not as weird as the nighloks." I replied.

"So is your power to look like a human?" Pinky asked.

"No. This is my original form. My power is to control earth." I said.

"Then your a human?" Blue boy asked.

"I take that as an offense." I said. "Master has already picked out another nighlok. I advise you to get some rest. Then again this one is pathetic." I said before disappearing to the Netherworld.


End file.
